A Heroic Reveal
by AshMish111
Summary: In which the Avengers sort of have a hand in helping Chat Noir finally discover his Lady's identity. Sort of. Very slight crossover but not exactly. LadyNoir Adrienette


**Hello! This is my first foray into writing Miraculous fanfiction and only my second go at writing fanfiction in general (for the internet anyway.) Anyway, this is just a cute little reveal fic, you know the drill, with a** ** _slight_** **MCU crossover sort of. I've kind of set it in a "heroes just exist" type of universe, where Paris is defended by Ladybug and Chat while New York/USA is defended by The Avengers and it's just kind of accepted. And I also think our sunshine boy would be a huge fan of them. I'm not trying** ** _too_** **hard to sync any universes or timelines so I can't say WHEN in the MCU timeline this would be taking place, so just roll with it. It's not that serious. Also any similarities to any other fics is PURELY coincidental. I've read a ton of Miraculous fanfiction and haven't come across anything like this so I apologize if I just missed it. ALRIGHT. Onward!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters mentioned in this story. Miraculous Ladybug and the Marvel Universe are not mine at all, not even a little, not even a smidge. I OWN NOTHING.**

Up on the highest platform of the Eiffel Tower, in the shadow of a summer night in Paris, two young heroes have a conversation they both wish to stop repeating, but for different reasons. One bright and vivid, even in the dark, looks on with a tired yet amused expression as her partner, himself dark as the shadows save for his glowing eyes, pleads his case with desperation he hopes is cloaked by the humor he shellacs it with. If she notices any cracks in his veneer, she doesn't say, but he feels his happy-go-lucky mask slip more and more each time they make the rounds on this particular topic. He just wants her to see what's in his mind, in his heart, to understand why he needs this, but he's not ready yet to say it THAT way.

"C'mon My Lady, what harm could it really do?" He asks with what he hopes is an edge of casualness he certainly doesn't feel where this subject is concerned.

"Chat. We've been over this. It's just too dangerous to reveal ourselves, even too each other. Not right now while Hawkmoth is on the loose." Her response is careful enough, but he can sense a bit of aggravation in it toward him, like she doesn't understand why he doesn't just _see_ that. He pulls out his latest trump card and throws it on the table.

"It's just that I've been thinking. Those American heroes don't hide _their_ identities! The Avengers?" Despite his earnestness, Ladybug can't help but giggle at his new argument.

"What's funny?"

"Chat, we're not AVENGERS. We're miraculous holders. Besides, they're American heroes, and Americans are weird, you know that," she says with a shrug, as if that should explain everything.

"So? Think about it Ladybug, everyone knows the Avengers and none of _their_ families are in danger!"

"Chat, most of them are really old, and one isn't even from earth! I don't think they have much family... besides, that spider guy doesn't reveal his identity. No one knows who he is."

"I bet the other Avengers do, and that's my point. I get that we can't reveal our identities to the world, but why not each other? Don't you trust me?" The look on his face squeezes at her heart, and she almost considers giving in. But all her insecurities come rushing back to remind her that Chat Noir would not be half so enamored or impressed by plain old Marinette Dupain-Cheng, so she nails her resolve back down and gears up disappoint him in a much more bearable way.

"I'm sorry Chat. I just don't think is a good idea. Not right now. And of course I trust you! There's no one I trust more! I just don't want to do anything that could put you in danger." He huffs a humorless laugh and she watches sadly as his face forms an almost bitter smile. He stands and faces out over the twinkling Paris landscape under them, his voice melancholy as he finally responds.

"Of course. Right as always, My Lady." He turns back toward her with a smile that's too bright, and just manages to miss his eyes as he grabs her hand and brings her knuckles up to his lips in his customary gentlemanly gesture.

"Good night Bugaboo! I'm afraid I must be off now. See you!" He salutes her and hopes she can't hear the utter disappointment in his voice as he extends his staff and vaults off the top of the tower and into the night.

"Oh Chat. I'm so sorry." Ladybug breathes to herself as she watches him launch himself over rooftops until he drops into a dark ally. A faint green burst of light erupts where he lands and she knows he's his civilian self again. She unlatches her Yo-yo and makes her own way home, releasing her transformation in flash of pink light and sparkles before opening her sky light and collapsing onto her bed.

Adrien Agreste walks into school the next morning with the conversation of the previous night still whirling in his mind. Honestly it had even inspired his wardrobe choice for the day. He admittedly felt a bit silly wearing a t-shirt with Captain America's shield emblazoned on the front, Captain America was a champion of American values after all, and he was certainly not American, but he WAS a bit of a closet fanboy and he'd be hard pressed to deny that he was totally into The Avengers. He was lost in this strange combination of thoughts of awesome that inspire him and ones that own heart when the voice of his best friend brakes him from his reverie.

"My dude! What's up bro? Captain America huh? Why am I not surprised?" Adrien grabs Nino's outstretched hand for their customary hand shake and he smiles a little abashedly, his hand reaching back to scratch at the back of his neck.

"Ah, you know me. I get a little carried away sometimes when I think something is cool." Nino snorts in reply, his eyes cutting to his friend as they enter their class.

"Sure. A little. I've seen your anime figure collection, dude, you don't have to play games with me." Adrien blushes a little, before he decides to try and see what his best friend thinks about his predicament with his Lady.

"Say Nino, I was thinking last night. The Avengers don't have secret identities... do you think Ladybug and Chat Noir will ever reveal who they are?"

"Bruh I don't know. Maybe. Why? You itching to know who's behind the mask of the mystery woman you're crushing on?" Adrien blushes again at his friend's teasing, but quickly moves the subject forward.

"No, I'm just curious why they keep it all such a secret, you know? There are a lot of heroes who don't."

Alya chose that moment to butt in and contribute to her personal favorite subject.

"Well if they don't reveal themselves soon I'LL reveal them. I'm super close to getting the scoop on who they are, I can feel it!" They weren't being particularly quiet, so soon almost the whole class is in on the discussion of whether Chat Noir and Ladybug would reveal their identities, and whether they even should. Most of the class agrees that while they think it would be awesome if they knew who Chat and Ladybug really were, they probably wouldn't be finding out anytime soon.

At this point, Marinette races into class, determined to not be late for once. She was regretting staying out so late after patrols to just sit and talk after missing all three of her alarms, but she'd somehow managed to make it to class just in time. Kim chose that moment to snap her out of her chaotic jumble of thoughts by asking for her opinion on the discussion at large.

"Well Mari, what do _you_ think?" Marinette's attention snaps toward him. She's bewildered, and her brow furrows as she notices that every eye in the class is now on her. She blushes a bright red when she notices the beautiful eyes of her crush, Adrien on her as well. Remembering she was supposed to be answering a question, Marinette clears her throat and stutters out a weak "Th-think about what?" Before stumbling to her seat. Alya answers her quickly and excitedly, her enthusiasm over this subject taking over completely.

"Adrien mentioned that the Avengers never hide their identities and wondered why _our_ superheroes hide theirs. We've all been talking about it. What do you think? Do you think they'll ever reveal themselves? _Should_ they reveal themselves?"

Marinette just manages to stifle the panic she feels rising inside her. She ignores that little voice telling her that she should find it weird that she's answering the same argument with different people only a few hours after having it with Chat, but she ignores it in favor of squashing any curiosity about her alter ego.

"Doesn't that seem a little dangerous? You know, revealing themselves like that? I mean... they have families to protect I'm sure..."

she ignores Alya's snarky reply of "Ah Mari, you're no fun!" In favor of giving all of her attention to Adrien Agreste, who has just turned completely around in his seat to address HER. She stares at him with wide eyes and hopes she can actually answer without tripping over every word, but she's not holding out any hope. Until she registers exactly what he's asking.

"But Mari, like I said earlier, The Avengers don't hide their identities and they do just fine. It's just seems strange that Paris' own heroes are so determined to stay hidden, don't you think?" There's a hopeful expression in his eyes that she doesn't quite understand, and she's once again brushing off the feelings of deja vu that seem bent on creeping into her conscious mind when she answers him just as she answered Chat the night before.

"But Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't Avengers. And the Avengers are AMERICAN heroes. And Americans are weird, you know that."

Realization slams into Adrien so hard he's left breathless. His eyes widen comically and his jaw drops as he's suddenly not in class anymore. He's on the highest platform of the Eiffel Tower in the shadow of night staring into another set of vastly similar ocean eyes as another girl with vastly similar blue-black pigtails and freckles tells him the very same thing. He can't believe he's missed it all this time, all the ways they are they same, and he feels so stupid that she could be right there, behind him, this whole time and he never noticed. Meanwhile Marinette grows very confused as watches his face go completely slack, and then light up with the biggest, brightest smile she's ever seen on anyone. She knows she did not give him the answer he was looking for, so for the life of her she can't place why he looks like a kid who's just been given a whole candy store. She grows ever more uneasy as he just continues to stare at her with that look on his face, and decides to make sure he's alright.

"Uh... A-Adrien? A-are you o-ok?"

This works in getting through the poor boys racing thoughts of ' _it's her it's her omg it's her it's really her right there after all this time I found her My Lady I found her-_ ' and he clicks his jaw shut and shoots her a grin that is 100% Chat Noir as he responds in a way that will leave her no doubt just who he is and what he's thinking.

"Why yes Bugaboo, I'm gonna be just fine." He winks and faces back toward the front of the class. The look on her face, the shrillness of her voice as she shrieks incoherently, and Alya's snickering at her best friend's reaction to his shameless flirting fill him with amusement. He answers Nino's questioning glance with a smug grin and says a silent thanks to the Avengers for saving the day again, however unwittingly, and leading him to his dream girl.

The next day, they walk into class hand in hand, Marinette bright red in the face but utterly glowing. Alya rushes up to greet her best friend and stops abruptly upon seeing their interlaced fingers.

"GIRL. I was just about to show you the new proof I got that LadyNoir is ON and now apparently Adrienette is too! And you didn't call me!? Details girl, I worked too hard to help make this happen, you owe me!"

"Adrienette? You gave us a... ship name?" Adrien asks with a cute tilt of his head. Marinette is practically combusting with embarrassment.

"ALYA! I told you to NEVER say that in public EVER!" And as he watches the love of his life walk off with her best friend, telling her a "secret-identity-free" version of their confessions of the day before, Adrien follows along practically bursting with happiness. Not even Plagg and his constant grumbling about being sick is the mushy stuff can bring him down today. He races to catch up and gives Mari a kiss on the cheek just to watch her blush, and then greets Nino and takes his seat at the front of the class. Life is good for a cat boy, he really can't deny it.

 **AN: Nobody be offended by any opinions about America found within this story. I myself and American and I just thought it was funny. It is also meant to mostly be a loose, crappy argument and, like the whole rest of this story, is not serious. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
